


For Stiles

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, fbi training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek wants to have everything ready for when Stiles returns from FBI training; it’s their first Christmas together since Stiles started the training program at Quantico and Derek wants it to be special.





	For Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> For the Imagine-Sterek (imagine-sterek.tumblr.com) Twelve Days of Christmas   
> Day 1 Prompt: Christmas Trees and Decorations

Derek clambered up onto the counter, taking a second to steady himself before reaching up and laying the garland across the top of the pale pine cabinets. The lush green leaves and crimson flowers stretched out across the kitchen, matching the rest of the Christmas decoration he had set up; from the strings of lights along the bannisters and the outside of the house to the scattered glittery reindeer figures that sat atop the tables, the nutcrackers on the shelves, and the Christmassy blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch.

All in all, it had taken Derek three hours to set everything up; most of that time was spent on the large Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, the branches decorated with blue baubles, sparkling silver balls, small bells and ornaments, and strings of lights that were coiled around the tree.

Three hours of work, all for Stiles.

Today was his first day back from FBI training, their first Christmas together since Stiles started the training program at Quantico and Derek wants it to be special, and Stiles’ first day home in over a year; Derek wanted to make it special.

Derek heard the quiet rumble of the old Jeep pull up in the driveway and climbed down from the counter. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he hurried to the front door and practically threw the door open. He tried to remain calm as he stepped forward, watching Stiles grab his old duffle bag and clamber out of his Jeep.

Stiles glanced up and met Derek’s gaze. He dropped the bag and ran forward, his feet kicking up the dried leaves the covered the ground. He leapt into Derek’s arms, grabbing at fistfuls of Derek’s jumper and holding him close.

“I missed you,” Stiles muttered, his face buried in Derek’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Derek whispered, gently smoothing down Stiles’ tousled hair with one hand and holding him tight with the other. He pressed a tender kiss to the crown of his mate’s head and softly said, “Welcome home.”

“What did you do to the house?” Stiles said with a soft chuckle, forcing himself to pull back from the hug. He looked up at Derek with shimmering eyes and a bright, loving smile. “The whole house is covered in lights. I almost hit Santa and his reindeer when I was coming up the driveway.”

Derek let out a soft laugh.

“Come on,” he said softly. “I’ll grab your bag, you head on inside.”

Stiles pouted but relinquished his hold on Derek.

The man cupped his cheek and pressed a tender kiss to his lips before stepping away, bouncing down the stairs and grabbing Stiles’ duffle bag from where he had dropped it on the ground.

Stiles pushed to front door open slightly but lingered in the doorway, his eyes transfixed on Derek.

Derek noticed him staring and smiled sweetly at him. “Come on,” he said encouragingly. “Go inside.”

Stiles turned and stepped inside the house. He froze, his jaw falling slack as his eyes fell upon the decorated hallway: the trail of shimmering lights that were coiled around the railing of the staircase and the shimmering figures of reindeers standing on the hallway table, unlit candles set out between them. A piece of plastic mistletoe that Stiles had found when they had first started dating was strung up in the arching doorway that led to the dining room and through the open archway he could see the lush green garlands that sat atop the kitchen cabinets.

“Oh my gosh,” he muttered. “Derek… This is…”

He clamped his hand over his mouth, fighting back tears as he turned to look at the man.

Derek’s expression fell, his shimmering jade eyes pooling with fear as he rasped, “Is it too much? Did I do something wrong? Should I have waited for you? I just wanted to surprise you.”

“It’s wonderful,” Stiles whispered, stepping forward and coiling his arms around Derek’s neck. He kissed Derek, his lips lingering on Derek’s as he melted into the kiss.

He heard Derek drop the duffle bag on the floor, his hands instinctively falling in Stiles’ hips as he drew Stiles closer, their bodies melting together.

Stiles drew back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

“There’s more in the lounge room,” Derek whispered, his hand sliding into Stiles’ and lacing their fingers together as he led the way through the doorway.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the decorations: the blanket thrown over the back of the couch, the snow globe that Cora had given them last year sitting on the coffee table, the old wooden nutcracker that Stiles’ grandma had given him when he was little standing proud on the mantle, and the Christmas tree that stood in the corner, decorated with baubles, bells and lights.

Stiles couldn’t contain himself, he leapt forward and threw his arms around the tree.

“Stiles!” Derek yelped, but it was too late; the tree and the man toppled over, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

The baubles clattered across the floor, rolling in all directions.

Derek held his breath. He took a hesitant step forward. “Stiles?” he called. “You okay?”

“I love it,” came the muffled response.

Derek let out a weak sigh and a soft chuckle.

“I’ll help you fix it,” Stiles said, still laying atop the tree. “Just leave me hear for a minute.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He let out a deep sigh and began to walk around the living room, collecting all the scattered baubles and trinkets before setting them aside in one of the old boxes. He laid down next to the toppled tree.

After a minute, Stiles lifted his face from the branches and looked at Derek. Glistening trails of tears streaked his cheeks as he asked, “You did all this for me?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles shuffled off the tree and curled up against Derek’s side. He buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, hiding the soft tears that fell from his eyes as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Derek smiled, tilting his head slightly as he buried his face in Stiles’ tousled hair. He smelt of pine, he smelt of Stiles.

Derek pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
